Known tractors comprise one or more vents for directing warm air or cool air towards the driver, so that a proper temperature can be achieved inside the cab of the tractor. The vents are connected to an air distribution system through a series of conduits, which convey to the vents air at the desired temperature.
The vents are usually arranged on the dashboard behind the steering wheel.
A drawback of vents located behind the steering wheel is that the steering wheel constitutes an obstacle for air directed from the vents towards the driver. Therefore, air coming from the vents cannot reach directly the face of the driver. This can be uncomfortable especially during summer, when it is desirable to have a flow of cool air directly on the face of the driver.
Air coming from the vents located behind the steering wheel hits directly the hands of the driver while he or she is driving. The result is that, during summer, the fingers of the driver are cold, whereas his or her face is still hot. The opposite occurs during winter.
An object of the invention is to improve existing vehicles, particularly work vehicles such as tractors, combines or the like, but also standard vehicles such as cars.
Another object is to improve comfort for the driver of a vehicle, particularly as far as temperature inside the vehicle is concerned.
Another object is to ensure that air supplied by an air distribution system of a vehicle efficiently warms or cools the driver.
According to the invention, there is provided a steering device for a vehicle, comprising a steering wheel including a central part arranged for facing a driver and a rim that can be rotated in order to steer the vehicle, characterized in that the steering wheel further comprises air dispensing means for directing a flow of air towards the driver.
Owing to the air dispensing means, warm or cool air directed towards the driver can be supplied directly from the steering wheel. Hence, the steering wheel does not anymore constitute an obstacle for the flow of air coming from an air distribution system of the vehicle.
Furthermore, there is no risk that the hands of the driver are excessively cooled or heated, due to vents provided on the dashboard at a very short distance from the driver's hands.
Finally, the flow of air coming from the air dispensing means hits directly the chest or the face of the driver, thereby allowing the warm or cool air to reach quickly the driver. This increases comfort for the driver, who has the impression of being in a vehicle at an ideal temperature even a short time after entering the vehicle.
In an embodiment, the air dispensing means are located in the central part of the steering wheel.
In an embodiment, the central part of the steering wheel is uncoupled from the rim, so that the central part remains stationary while the rim is rotated.
This embodiment is particularly suitable for vehicles in which a hydraulic connection exists between the steering wheel and the vehicle's wheels. In this case, when the driver releases the steering wheel after turning to the left or to the right, the steering wheel never returns in a predetermined position around its rotation axis. By uncoupling the central part of the steering wheel from the rim, it is possible to ensure that the air dispensing means have the desired orientation whatever be the angular position of the steering wheel.
In an embodiment, the central part of the steering wheel is rigidly connected to the rim by at least one spoke.
This embodiment is particularly suitable for vehicles in which the steering wheel is mechanically connected to the vehicle's wheels. In this case, when the driver releases the steering wheel rim, the latter returns in a univocally determined position. Hence, there is no need to uncouple the steering wheel rim from the central part of the steering wheel in order to ensure that the air dispensing means are in a proper position.